The Shared Equipment and Basic Research Laboratory Services Core provides: 1) supervision and maintenance of all shared equipment and service contracts for heavily-used, expensive pieces of equipment such as ultricentrifuges and liquid scintillation counters; 2) centralized supplies, including carbon dioxide liquid nitrogen, dry ice and deionized and distilled water, to Cancer Center laboratories; 3) basic services such as routine maintenance of freezers, balances, microscopes and hoods in individual laboratories; and 4) assessment of need and recommendations for purchases of new shared equipment or services. The Core Facility provides services at three Cancer Center sites: the Norris and Topping Towers, the Cancer Research Laboratories (CRL), and the Smith Research Tower at Children's Hospital Los Angeles (CHLA). The Facility is supervised by Joseph, and services are managed are managed on a daily basis by Bill Taylor, Director of General Services for the Cancer Center. Emil Bogenmann, Ph.D., Associate Professor of Pediatrics and Molecular Microbiology and Immunology, provides additional oversight for shared equipment at the CHLA site. A Users' Committee sets policy and provides strategic direction for the Core.